Usuario:Misterumgamer
|-| Sobre Mi= Hola visitante de otro planeta! (:v). Mi nombre de usuario es Misterum Gamer,soy Reversor y Moderador de Contenido de esta Wiki, y aquí daré toda la información sobre mi: Mis gustos, preferencias, etc, etc, etc... ¿Por qué "Misterum"? El origen de mi nombre viene desde mucho antes que el término "Rata" existiera (Lindos tiempos, debo decir)... Básicamente, mi anterior nombre era "MisterGamer", pero vi que ya existía un Youtuber con ese nombre, así que empecé a buscar otro nombre... En eso, un fan de Veguetta salvaje apareció, y me dijo (No se si sabia que estaba buscando otro nombre de Gamer o solo quería hacer Spam xD) que en una serie de Veguetta cuyo nombre no me acuerdo, había un personaje llamado "Misterium" o algo así, y como sonaba bien, decidí cambiar un poco el nombre y quedó el Misterum xD... en resumen, solo agregué el "Um" al final del "Mister" xD ¿Por qué tu foto es un cerebro? Originalmente era el Cerebro de Chuthulu (o como se escriba) de Terraria, pero luego me lo cambie :v... Básicamente pensé que quedaba bien ese bicho con el nombre, eso :V . ¿Cómo conocí Geometry Dash? Simplemente porque unos amigos lo estaban jugando, y yo los miraba como ¿WTF? y ellos me decían ¿Acaso no conoces Geometry Dash? y yo decía que no… luego con el tiempo empecé a ver Youtubers y demás... ¿Cómo conocí esta wiki? Simple, busque Wiki Geometry Dash en Google y encontre esto :V. ¿Cuales son las páginas que me “Marcaron”? *Actualización 2.0 (Fue la primera página que edite) *The Realistic (Mi primera pagina) *Logros (la pagina que mas esfuerzo le puse) ¿Qué implica cada uno de mis cargos? El cargo de Reversor implica, como dice su nombre, poder revertir las ediciones de otros usuarios. En si, no es un cargo de importancia,porque cualquiera lo puede hacer (Sin embargo, es mas sencillo siendo Reversor), pero implica esta mas activo, editar con mayor frecuencia para no perder mi cargo. En cuanto al cargo de Moderador de Contenido, eso significa poder Eliminar Paginas Basura, y poder proteger las paginas de ediciones de otros usuarios que no sean Administradores, Burócrata u otro Moderador de Contenido. Eso implica mayor responsabilidad, ya que puedo editar paginas protegidas (Y por lo tanto, cualquier problema que eso ocasione será mi pura responsabilidad) y debo participar obligatoriamente en cuestiones Administrativas. Plantillas Aquí dejaré plantillas relacionadas con mi trabajo ^^ |-| Juegos Que Me Gustan= *Terraria (Es mi juego favorito). *Geometry Dash (COF, COF). *Minecraft (Me aburro si no es con mods, creativo, mapa de aventura o de supervivencia o aunque sea un server) *The Binding of Isaac (La historia es muy profunda, a parte de que soy ateo...) *GTA (Me gusta destruir todo >:D) *Five Nigths at Freddy (No soy fan de los juegos de terror, pero este esta bueno) *Undertale (Me encanta que ciertos personajes sepan que viven en un mundo virtual) *Pokemon (Casi nunca lo juego :'v) *mario Bros (El primer juego que jugué :'V) *ETC,ETC,ETC... |-| Mi Música favorita= Niveles oficiales *Stereo Madness (Es muy pegajosa xD) *Back on Track (Me da cierta felicidad al escucharla :D ) *Polargeist *Dry Out *Base After Base (Idem Stereo Madness) *Can’t Let Go *Time Machine *Cycles (Es tan tranquila…) *xStep *Theory of Everything (me gusta mas que nada el principio y el final, lo del medio también es bueno pero no tanto) *Electroman Adventure (Idem Stereo Madness) *Clubstep *Electrodynamix (Si RobTop hubiera usado toda la canción el nivel sería tan diferente…) *Hexagon Force (Mi canción favorita de WaterFlame, a parte de que el icono al completar el nivel es el Creepeeh xD) *Blast Processing (Es rara, pero a la vez muy pegajosa xD) *Theory of Everything 2 (Me siento Skrillex cada vez que escucho la versión completa de la canción) *Geometrical Dominator *Deadlocked (Muy epica) *The Seven Seas *Viking Arena *Airborne Robots (En resumen, todas menos Jumper y Clutterfunk) Otras *Infinite Power - TheFatRat (Pienso en el futuro hacer un nivel con esa) *Unity - TheFatRat (Puede estar sobreexplotada, pero sigue siendo una de mis favoritas) *Time Lapse - TheFatRat (Idem) *Xenogenesis - TheFatRat (Idem) *Impulse - Garlagan (Idem) *Supernova - Xtrullor (Idem) *Ichor - Xtrullor *Paracoms - Xtrullor *Uprise - EnV *Firefrost - EnV (Muy pegajosa) *Chaoz Impact - ParagonX9 *Chaoz Fantasy - ParagonX9 (Sencilla pero pegajosa) *The Maze of Mayonnaise - Hollyyeah (El Mazo de Mayonesa =P) *Nine Circles - Rukkus (El lugar donde comenzó todo...) *Jawbreaker - Rukkus (Mi segundo Dubstep favorito) *Sine Wavs - Rukkus (El orgasmo musical... Okno) *Golden Haze - Detius (Mi tercer Dustep favorito) *Glorius Morning - Waterflame (Es tranquila...) *Final Battle - Waterflame (Me hace acordar a Piratas del Caribe :v) *Beginning of Time - DJ-Nate *Centre of Existence - DJ-Nate *Dark Angel - F-777 *Sonic Blaster - F-777 |-| Iconos Favoritos= Cubos Images (9).png| Es hermoso, y es el mismo que el de RioT Descarga (5).png| RobTop, fue musho maincra por hoy 200 stars.png| Simplemente hermoso Cube61.png| Referencias Everywhere 25 coins.png| Debo estar alucinando, pero me parece un hombre parado de manos :v Cube58.png| Diseño extraño... Cube53.png| Muy perturbador D: Icon (34).png| Contenido robado xD Cube52.png| Contenido Robado Recargado :v Icon (31).png| Me gusta este por alguna extraña razón... Cube55.png| No se, me gusta xD Icon (46).png| Hez zhemzhual... Okno, pero es un cago de risa Cube46.png| El icono de baicra Cube48.png| LO QUIERO! The Seven Seas Coins.png| Un icono de un pirata, en un nivel con temática de piratas Cube70.png| Pensé que se desbloquearía completando X cantidad de niveles Dragón :( Otros Ship06 by befree2209-d959i30.png| Fuegos artificiales! Ship09.png| Este SI es una nave Ship11.png| El pollo Swag de Guitar Ship17.png| Imagínense que va para atrás... ese es el de Zobros Ship23.png| Es una tortuga o un unicornio? Ball11.png| El símbolo del ying yan Ball16.png| La bola útero :v Ball09.png| El corta carne xD UFO06.png| Es un robo-ufo UFO18.png| El ángel de la muerte UFO14.png| Hasta tienes cuernitos :P UFO10.png| Siempre he dicho que se consigue al terminar Dorabae Basic 8 LeL Wave12.png| El devorador de mundos… Wave13.png| CONFIRMED!!! Robot05.png| Airon man Robot06.png| Ese si es un robot, los demás son copias baratas |-| My Amigos = *Nitro *Once Upon A Time :v *Creo que es my friend... Creo *Mi pichu favorito *El mejor Indie Developer :v *El que me hace acordar a FNAF (Cuack) *Need for Speed Confirmed *Gabriel (Introduzca Caracteres Aleatorios) *El otro Porkimon (lenny) *El Verdadero Visitante de Otro Planeta :v *Alguien random *El Pony Swag legendario *El (Casi) Gatito de Fuego *La Primera Mujer? *Wiki Terraria Confirmed Plantillas |-| Proyectos y curiosidades= Proyectitos^_^ Maincra * Pack de mods casi mapa de aventura/supervivencia... se llamara "Dreaming Landscape" (Paisaje Onírico) * Mi propio mod... voy a buscar ayuda (Inserte lenny aquí) Terraria * Jugar con mods... Siempre quise jugarlo con mods Geometry Dash *Un Mix (Auto) de varios Demons Famosos conocidos, como Nine Circles, Sonic Wave, Sirius, etc *Un Texture Pack (Se llamaría Supernova) Otros * Mi propio videojuego ^_^... se llamará "Theory of Everything" (Si, me base en Geometry para el nombre, pero no es nada parecido) * Geometry Dash Story Mode... jeje Okno Curiosidades * Lo primero que voy a poner aquí será esto: soy bisexual (inserte Lenny aqui)... en serio, lo soy... **Hasta tengo novio... se llama Guido *Soy ateo, como lo dije antes... *Soy el mas noob en Geometry... no puedo pasarme Stereo Madness *Me gusta mucho los puntos suspensivos, los :v, los :P, el ^_^, Lenny y el ¬_¬ *Para hacer esta pagina robe el código de otras personas >:v Niveles Favoritos( No sabia donde ponerlo Hecs Dididi) El Imposible :v La Bola (Inserte Lenny Aquí) El que nos hizo decir "Puta Bida" El Creepeeh El Demon Más Hermoso :o El que mas me gusta del Geometry Dash Meltdown Categoría:Usuario:Misterumgamer